1. Field of the Invention
Antibacterial and Antifungal Compositions
2. Prior Art
The 2-alkyl-3-haloisothiazolium salts of this invention are novel compounds. The 2-alkyl-4-isothiazolin-3-thiones and 2-alkyl-3-dicyanomethylene-4-isothiazolines produced therefrom are also novel.
The 2-alkyl-3-haloisothiazolium salts can be converted to 2-alkyl-4-isothiazolin-3-ones. A number of these 2-alkyl-4-isothiazolin-3-ones have been reported in the literature; U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,488; J. Heterocyclic Chem. 8, 571 (1971).